Sky Full Of Stars
by Downtonswonders
Summary: 'We can lie back and look at the stars". A quote that fills any Downton fan with sadness. But what is its origin? I want to give you my version of the blissful memory that inspired this touching quote and the events that led up to it by telling you the Dublin side of Tom and Sybil's story with all the trials and happiness it entails.
1. The Blessing

Hello fellow Tybil lovers! This is going to be a story about Tom and Sybil getting started in Dublin and all the trials, but also the happiness it brings them. My story is going to pick up right after they receive Roberts's blessing in the graveyard after Lavinia's funeral. As always I own nothing but my plot. Downton and it's incredible characters have always and will always be the genius of Julian Fellowes. I hope you enjoy my story and reviews are very much appreciated

The Blessing

They made their way towards the entrance to the graveyard, arms linked and souls filled with happiness at what had just happened. They did their best to control their pace as they continued down the path, for it would be very inappropriate for them to run under such solemn circumstances. But despite their reason for being there neither Tom nor Sybil could keep the beam of pure delight from their faces as they finally passed through the gate. Spinning his head around to make sure that no one was looking, Tom unlinked his arm from Sybil's and taking her hand he abandoned his steady pace and broke into a run. Taking her free hand and placing it on top of her hat to stop it from flying off her head, Sybil giggled as she too took up a running pace. They ran a short way down the road, eliciting strange looks from the townspeople as they flew by. They recognized the young lady to be the youngest daughter of their own Lord Grantham, but for the life of them could not put a name to the face of the young man who led her giggling being passed them. With not a care in the world for who may be watching, Tom took Sybil to an alley that if you walked down, it would take you almost to the entrance of the hospital. Leading her in, he stood in front of her as they took a minute to catch their breath, both of them now laughing at the thrill of what had just happened. Then they stood in silence, two pairs of blue eyes staring back at each other. After receiving silent approval he leaned in and kissed her passionately with an enthusiasm she instantly matched and they held their embrace for a minute or so, savoring every second. Breaking the kiss and looking her once again in the eyes, Tom began, "I haven't got much, I was thinking we could stay with my parents until we get something of our own sorted out, an-" but Sybil cut him off, bringing her hand to caress his cheek she said lovingly, "we already have everything we could ever need". Another broad smile spreading across his face, Tom kissed her once more before leading her out of the alley and back to the graveyard to join the rest of the family. They caught them just as they were getting into the cars and Sybil gave Tom's hand a final squeeze before following her mother and eldest sister to one of the waiting vehicles. "We wondered what you'd got up to" Mary teased, her eyes flicking from Branson to her younger sister as she helped her into the car. "I'm sure I don't what you mean" Sybil replied as she turned to look out the window, feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment. Mary then turned to her mother who returned her knowing look and they both smiled to themselves as they too turned to look out the windows. Robert had told the family of the blessing he had bestowed upon his youngest daughter and that was all they needed to accept it. While the initial thought made them uneasy looking at Sybil and Tom together made them realize something. After all she had endured during the war, Sybil was truly happy and that was the thought they pushed to the front of their minds as they made their way back to Downton.

As the cars went up the drive Sybil took a long look at the place she had called home for the past 23 years. Its crystal clear windows, its towering walls, Its beautiful grounds. She also looked back on the memories she had made there, the tears she had shed, the happiness, the sadness, the laughter, the love. But that was the keyword. The past. Her grandmother had always said she found it more comfortable to leave the past in the past and she decided now was the time to truly begin to live by that. Oh, she would be back of course. After all, the Crawleys were her family and she loved them, nothing in this world would ever change that. But Downton was her past so she made a silent vow to herself that no matter how hard things may get she would always remember that. She then smiled to herself as she got out of the car and once again joined hands with Tom, her love, her hope, her happiness, her future.

There's chapter 1! Once again I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are very greatly appreciated. I will have chapter 2 up as soon as I can, thank you so much for reading.


	2. Last Goodbyes

Thank you for coming back to read chapter 2! Also, thank you for the tips on improving my writing. I'm here to improve and you're helping me so thank you once again. I may not get it right first time but I will do my best to incorporate them into my writing. A quick disclaimer before we start. The Duke of Glandfordshire and his family are not real people. I felt it was safer to make them up as there is very little point in putting my story at risk of violating the guidelines for a character who appears three times and in only one chapter. So, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Last Goodbyes

Just over two weeks had passed since Tom and Sybil had received the blessing of their dreams and Downton was buzzing. They had booked a passage from South Hampton to Cove and were due to leave on Friday so there was much to be done. Sybil had insisted on only bringing one bag telling that it was quite simply impractical to bring anything more, much to the exasperation of the Crawley women. "Surely you'll need more than that!" Edith exclaimed, staring down at the bag they had spent the last few hours packing, "I bring more than that for a single weekend to London and you plan to live off of it for how long?". Sybil chuckled as she made her way past her sister to close the bag and replied, "yes, but you also change sometimes more than three times a day and bring spare clothes, besides its only for a few weeks until we get settled and I can wash them you know" she smiled at her sister as she took the bag from the bed and placed it underneath it. Cora and Mary were now putting the dresses she had elected not to bring back on their hangers and out of the corner of her eye, Sybil caught her mother gently stroke the fabric of the infamous blue pants suit that the family, in many ways, believed started it all. It was Sybil's first truly rebellious move and she would never forget how she felt when she walked into that room or, she smiled to herself, the look on her family's faces. She watched as her mother put the dress back down on the bed and quickly wipe away a stray tear for fear she would see it. Sybil let her believe she hadn't as she walked over to the wardrobe and put the dress she was holding back into it. "I wish you would have brought this one," Edith said, holding up a beautiful pale blue evening gown, watching its silver lace shimmered in the midday light. "What need will I have of it in Dublin?" Sybil asked, continuing to put away her clothes. Putting the dress back down, Edith sighed and following a nod from her mother, left the room with her sister and Cora followed shortly after.

When the door closed, Sybil, who was now standing by the bed again, put down what she was holding and walked back over to the wardrobe. She ran her fingers over the mixture of fine silks, cottons, and velvets within, smiling at the memories each touch brought. The white, silk dress she had worn to her debutante ball, the red velvet one she had worn for her 18th birthday, her riding outfit. But her fingers stopped at the grey cotton dress near the back of her extravagant collection. It was her nurse's outfit. Taking it out of the wardrobe and placing it on the bed, she took a moment to stare at the fabric and let the particularly strong memories it brought wash over her. Her talk with Isobel in the hall, signing her name on the nursing course registration form, packing her bag very similar to how she had just done, "bet on me". Smiling once again to herself she picked up the dress and replaced it in the back of the wardrobe. She closed its beautiful oak doors and ran her fingers over the intricate designs before taking a deep breath, rolling her shoulders back and walking from the room to join her family.

A great sense of excitement came over Sybil as she turned over in her bed that Friday morning to ring the bell for the last time. She really didn't need a maid anymore. She had been able to properly dress herself since the war and she knew that even when she came back for visits she would have no need for a maid, but for nostalgia's sake, she gave it the customary three pulls. Anna arrived a few moments later with a small smile on her face. "I was surprised to see your bell ringing m' lady," she said as she made her way to where Sybil had her clothes laid out. "I thought it would be nice to do it just one last time" Sybil answered, smiling back and getting out of bed to stand in the middle of the room. The minutes that followed were some of the most magical she had ever spent. The two young women talked about the old days, laughing and joking about various moments in their relationship. One that brought particularly prolonged laughter was when Sybil was sixteen and the family were hosting the Duke of Glandfordshire and his family. Sybil had been allowed a new frock for the occasion but unfortunately, when she had gotten it back from the dressmaker after its alterations, she discovered the length was wrong but with no time to send it back, she just put on the pair of shoes with the highest heal she could find and made do. But most exciting of all, her mother had begrudgingly allowed her to buy lipstick. Both Mary and Edith were allowed to wear it so after being presented with this fact Cora gave in and allowed her youngest daughter to purchase it. It was nothing fancy but Sybil felt so grown up when she put it on that evening that you couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Everything went smoothly until her father introduced her to the Duke. When she walked forward to give him her hand, she tripped on her long dress, face planting into the man's chest and smudging her new lipstick all down his white shirt. Turning Scarlet, she had pulled her dress up to ensure she wouldn't trip again and ran back upstairs. Anna, who had only recently started working for the family had come in to find the poor girl sitting on her bed crying. It took Anna just a few minutes to make Sybil smile again, and as they stood in her room looking back on this, Sybil turned to Anna who had just finished dressing her for the last time and whispered "thank you". Anna bobbed her head as Sybil exited the room and continued to reminisce about their past as she put away her nightclothes for the last time.

The cool sea air washed over Tom and Sybil as they walked arm in arm to the side of the boat deck to wave a last goodbye to the family before they departed for Cobh. Sybil had received a delightful send-off from all of the servants when she left Downton that morning. Carson had each of them lined up outside when she walked out the doors as a Crawley for the last time. She shook hands with each of them as she walked down the line thanking them for the good luck they wished her. and it brought a tear to her eye when she watched through the back window of the car as they waved her off as she drove away. Now, looking over the side of the ship she waved her last goodbye to her family as the boat pulled away from the dock. She continued to wave until she could no longer see them and then turning to Tom, began to walk to the front of the ship. But before the back of the ship was completely out of view she spun her head to take one last look at England as she knew it, for when she came back not only it but she would be very different than they are now. After having her moment with the England of her past she faced her head forward to the Ireland of her future and began to wonder about all the wonderful things it had in store for her and her soon to be husband.

There's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. As always reviews/tips are very much appreciated, I will have chapter 3 up in the next few days and thank you for reading!


	3. Dublin

Welcome back, everyone! These next few chapters are going to be largely about Sybil but I'll have Tom back in full force soon I promise. Regarding the date on the top of Sybil's letter, I went with May because Lavinia died in April when my story started and I also mentioned a two-week gap as well as the time Tom and Sybil spent at see, so I felt May was a good place to start this chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and as always reviews are very greatly appreciated.

Dublin

_14 Sackville Street,_

_Dublin,_

_Ireland,_

_May 10, 1919_

_Dearest Mama,_

_We arrived safely in Cobh at 10 o'clock this morning and after stopping for tea at Tom's uncle's house we spent the next 4 hours traveling on the train to Dublin. The Branson's are lovely as I knew they would be and welcomed us with a delicious meal and kind conversation. Their home is modest but warm and they have given me a beautiful room overlooking the Liffey so it is quite a change from Downton. Tom and I wish to be married quite soon so I hope you will be well enough to attend. I will write again soon, please give my love to everyone._

_Your Loving Daughter,_

_Sybil_

Sybil put her pen down and began to seal the short letter when she heard a soft knock at the door. Putting the letter down on the desk she turned around in the chair and called "come in". Mrs. Branson poked her head around the door and said: "I brought you a towel in case you'd like to have a bath later". "That's very kind, thank you," Sybil said, smiling at her as she walked into the room. She was a tall, slender woman with brown hair, lighter in color than Sybil's and a kind face, one that it was very hard to imagine cross. She seemed to have warmed to Sybil a bit better than Mr. Branson for, while he was never unkind to her, he was the less talkative of the two of them upon her arrival. Sybil got up to take the towel and put it on the bed. "Tom told me you'd like to be married soon," Mrs. Branson said timidly playing with the curtains, "yes," Sybil answered "lord knows I kept him waiting long enough" both women chuckled and the joke seemed to instill some confidence in Mrs. Branson as she began her next question, "what are you going to do about a dress?". Sybil paused for a moment. She had been so caught up in the excitement of the past few weeks she hadn't even thought of something so obvious as a dress. "I hadn't even thought about it" she admitted sitting down on the bed, "you've had an exciting few weeks," Mrs. Branson said with a kind smile "it's understandable that some minor details may have been forgotten in the thick of it all" Sybil returned her kind smile. "But it's not a minor detail is it," she said getting back up from the bed and sighing. "Well," Mrs. Branson began, her timid tone returning. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to wear mine?" she was looking down nervously playing with her hands as she continued, "I know your family could buy you something far finer and more modern bu-" she stopped when she felt a hand touch hers. Looking up, Mrs. Branson found Sybil beaming back at her. "I would like nothing more" she replied, eliciting a shy smile from her soon to be mother in law. Giving Sybil's hand a squeeze she told her, "We can try it on tomorrow" and turned to leave. But Mrs. Branson stopped at the door when she heard Sybil say "thank you, Mrs. Branson, for being so kind". Turning to face her, she smiled kindly and said: "Please, call me Kitty,". "Thank you, Kitty" Sybil replied and Kitty nodded before leaving the room.

Sybil awoke the next morning to the sound of cars, horses, carts, and people bustling about the street below as she pulled back the curtain to let the morning light in. It was a dull day in Dublin, not much different to Downton but what she saw when she looked out could have convinced her she was on another planet. She saw lines of carts that had not been there when she arrived yesterday, each selling a wide variety of goods which they made known by loudly chanting their items and prices to the busy street around them. She smiled as she watched the children who played around them. Some had skipping ropes and some had made hopscotch squares from chalk while others ran around with prams making their younger siblings within laugh. She closed the curtains again and got dressed then made her way downstairs to join the Branson's for breakfast. She found each of them already sitting at the table, Mr. Branson reading the newspaper and Tom helping his mother with breakfast. "Good morning love," Kitty said kindly, placing some bread and butter in front of her and pouring a cup of hot tea. Sybil's heart jumped at this show of affection and blushed as she thanked the woman before buttering her bread. "Why are all those people out there?" she asked glancing out the kitchen window "It's market day," Tom answered, "I can take you out there later if you like?" Sybil nodded eagerly before getting back to her breakfast. After they had all eaten, Kitty got up and Sybil followed bringing her cup and plate with her. The two women washed their crockery and then Kitty asked Sybil to come with her to look at the dress.

She brought Sybil to her bedroom which was small and well kept, opened the wardrobe and carefully took out the garment. It was a beautiful white, silk gown with long lace sleeves, a train flowing behind it and a gorgeous veil to add. Sybil stared, mesmerized by the dress as she reached out to touch its soft silk bodice. "Quite something isn't it," Kitty said softly, staring fondly at the wedding gown. "We had nothing but bread and butter for a whole month to pay it off but according to my father, it was worth every slice". Then the woman went to her bedside table and picked up her wedding photograph. She blew the dust off of it and showed it to Sybil who gazed in wonder. "I agree with your father," she said, "you looked beautiful". Kitty smiled taking back the photograph and putting it back on the table. "Now then," she declared "would you like to try it on?"

Sybil turned from left to right admiring how the beautiful silk looked on her and Kitty chuckled asking her, "do you like it?". Continuing to gaze into the mirror, Sybil answered, "I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life". Kitty beamed as Sybil continued to admire the dress. To both women's equal surprise the dress fitted Sybil like a glove, length and all. Even the beautiful silk shoes were an unusual perfect fit. Turning round to face her, Sybil asked kitty with a nervous smile "what do you think?" Wiping away a tear the Kitty said nothing but stepped forward and gave Sybil a warm hug. Although surprised at first, Sybil returned the warm embrace and when they pulled apart Kitty told her "I think that dress has never looked more beautiful on anyone than it does on you"

There's chapter 3! I wanted Sybil to have a close relationship with someone other than Tom while she's in Dublin to help her through the big change and I felt it would be nice if she had that close relationship with Tom's mother. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll have the next one up as soon as I can and thank you for reading.


	4. The Week Before

Its been too long but here I am with Chapter 4! The run-up to and finals week was manic but I'm so happy to finally have the time to continue this story. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter

The Week Before

The week before the wedding came faster than Sybil could ever have imagined, she had only arrived in Ireland three weeks ago. But as she stood in the local florist with Mrs. Branson, gazing at the beautiful roses and taking in the sweet and spicy scent of the stock flowers she couldn't be happier it had come so soon. Mary and Edith were due in that afternoon and they were headed straight to the dock after picking out and ordering the flowers for the wedding. Her mother had written to her a week earlier and told her how sorry she was that she couldn't come because she was still not feeling quite right. In her letter, she had also excused her father and grandmother from the occasion due to illness, but she knew in her heart that that wasn't true. It made her sad that Tom's original position was keeping people so important to her from attending the most wonderful day of her life. But that was just it. It was going to be the most wonderful day of her life and she wasn't going to let their snobbish morals ruin it. Mrs. Branson paid the florist and they began the short walk to the dock arm in arm, chatting excitedly about the wedding to come.

Sybil scoured the oncoming passengers on her tiptoes and squealed in delight at the sight of one of Mary's many elegant hats. Leaving Mrs. Branson where she stood she ran excitedly towards her sister throwing her arms around her and giving her a warm hug. Mary, although at first surprised by this very public show of affection, returned her embrace and smiled as her younger sister now ran to Edith, who had appeared behind them, and gave her the same warm hug. Arm in arm, the three Crawley sisters walked back to Mrs. Branson, a disheveled looking young man carrying far too many suitcases for his size trailing behind him. Mrs. Branson gave each of the girls a kind kiss on the cheek which they graciously accepted and Mary turned to look for a car that wasn't there. "Ah, no car," she said rather insensitively, but she realized her mistake and quickly added, "more time to enjoy this wonderful city". Sybil laughed awkwardly and quickly took her eldest sister's hand and made a speedy retreat from the dock. Edith was left behind with a slightly hurt looking Mrs. Branson and a dismayed looking young man with her suitcases. Mrs. Branson walked on so Edith turned to the unfortunate man behind her and said sympathetically "so sorry". She patted him on the back and went to catch up with the others.

As they approached the Branson's front door, Sybil tugged on her eldest sister's sleeve and she stopped. "Please be kind Mary," she begged, apprehension in her eyes "I know that this isn't Downton and that these people bear no titles but they are to be our family so please be kind, be kind for me" Mary smiled and giving her sister's hand a squeeze said in her usual way "Of course I will, I'm disappointed you think I'd act any other way" Sybil beamed at her sister and waited for Edith before leading them both inside. Sybil introduced them to Tom's father, brother, aunt, two uncles and three cousins who had all come to the house to meet them. All welcomed them graciously, handshakes all around and the men in the room vacating their seats so the two young ladies could sit down. Much to Sybil's surprise the conversation was light and laughter filled. Tom's brother was taking longer to warm up than the rest of the family, but if he took after his father he'd get there soon enough and as she watched her sisters laugh at the joke Tom's uncle cracked she thought fondly to herself that maybe this would go smoothly after all.

Well, there it is, the long-overdue chapter four! Now, I know it's quite short but the next one will be quite long so I thought I'd do a short chapter to just establish some of the wedding guests for the chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed it, as always reviews are so greatly appreciated and thank you once again for your patience. I promise I'll have the next chapter up sooner than this one was!


	5. Our Own

I'm so glad to see you back here for chapter 5 and I hope everyone who celebrates had an amazing Christmas! Before I begin I would like to clear up a little miscommunication I made last cha[ter. When I introduced the Branson family members I said they were "all in the house for the occasion". The occasion I was trying to refer to was the occasion of Mary and Edith's arrival to Dublin but a review on the chapter made me aware that it seemed like I was referring to the wedding. I have updated the chapter so that future readers will understand my meaning. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed this out and for always being so kind in all your reviews of my chapters. One more thing before I begin. I briefly describe a flat complex in this chapter and I am probably incorrect in some of my descriptions. I did try and look into it a bit but I only found a few images and snippets about and of a 1920s flat so I ask you to bear with me! Well, with all that cleared up I hope you enjoy chapter 5.

Our Own

Mary stared at the plain grey sealing above her bed as she rid her eyes of the last of the previous night's sleep. She sat up in bed and absent-mindedly reached for a bell that was not there. She groaned and got up out of bed. Four days before Edith and Mary were due to depart for Dublin, Cora had called them both to her bedroom as she wished to speak to them about something. "You cannot be serious!" Mary scoffed, outraged at her mother's proposal. 'Oh really Mary, it's just for two weeks" Edith said, sharing a look with her mother. "But what will we tell Anna!" Mary began again, "I'm sorry, but her ladyship has decided that it may make the Branson's feel bad if we let you do your job so you will not be traveling with us to Dublin". Cora rolled her eyes and said firmly to her eldest daughter. "Anna will understand, as Edith has very rightfully pointed out it will only be for two weeks. There will be other members of the Branson family attending the wedding and they may not all be as accepting as Mr. and Mrs. Branson. I just don't want them to make fun of her that's all". Mary scoffed again but when her mother looked her straight in the eye and pleaded, "please Mary, just for two weeks" she gave in, and with another disapproving sigh left the room. Edith rolled her eyes and followed her sister. Two weeks would be no trouble at all, she thought to herself. She had asked Sybil to help her learn to properly dress herself when she came to Downton when it was a convalescent home, a request her sister had gladly granted. She now did it whenever she was up before Mary and was now quite good at it. Actually, when she thought about it it had been a rather easy skill to learn and so it made her chuckle to herself when she thought of her sister's silliness.

But now as Mary bitterly knocked on Edith's door, which had been Tom's room but he had forfeited it for his soon to be sister in law and was now sleeping on the settee downstairs, outfit in hand, she deeply regretted her decision not to fight the "Anna battle" further and waited impatiently for Edith to open the door. Edith took a moment but she opened the door fully dressed, much to Mary's annoyance, and allowed her sister in and helped her dress. When she was satisfied with her image Mary went with Edith to join the rest of the house for breakfast. Tom and Sybil had finally found a possible flat just in time for the wedding and were going to see it straight after breakfast. Both parties were beaming with joy as Mary caught them chatting excitedly about how they might finally have somewhere of their own and it made her smile to herself as she returned to her toast. A few minutes later they got up, cleared their plates and went to put on their coats. Then they left the house hand in hand to go and look at the flat.

They met the landlord at the entrance to the flat complex and he led them to the very top floor where their possible home was. He unlocked the door and showed them in. Despite his earlier threats, Robert had sent them a bit of money as a wedding gift and it had allowed them a modest space with three small rooms which were a bedroom, a kitchen, and a living area. The bathroom, that was shared by all the tenants, was one floor below them. As soon as she stepped through the door Sybil's face lit up. Not because of the apartment, which was rather dismal and plain, but because of the potential it possessed. She could see vividly the life and color Tom and herself could bring to the dark space and smiled as Tom squeezed her hand. He could see it too. He turned to her with a questioning look and she gave a gentle nod. So, he turned to the landlord and said confidently "we'll take it". While Tom discussed the details of the lease with the landlord Sybil walked the whole space running her hands along the walls and imagining every picture, piece of furniture even the dishes she would lay on her kitchen table. Tom came up quietly behind her and said: "it's no Downton Abbey". She turned to him, and taking both his hands in hers replied: "no, but it's ours". "Ours" he repeated fondly and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart they took one more look at their home as it was and arm in arm once again, they returned to the Branson's house. Visions of their bright future danced in their heads, excited butterflies fluttered in their stomachs an at that moment Sybil couldn't remember a time she had ever felt so happy.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Regarding Edith's ability to dress herself, it was mentioned in the series she could manage without a maid so I thought I'd make the reason for that ability an experience between her and her younger sister. Your reviews are very helpful to me and I really enjoy reading them so thank you for continuing to review my chapters. I'll have chapter 6 up as soon as I can and once again thank you for reading.


	6. Home

Thank you for coming back! First off I'd like to wish all of you a Happy New year and I hope it is full of happiness and brings you all you desire. I took a bit of a break again as I was spending the season with friends and family as well as getting back into the swing of things at school but I am, again, so glad to be back. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter

Home

They were both up bright and early the next morning and went straight to their new flat. Tom and his brother had bought some paint the day before and they wanted to start with that. So, they excitedly opened the door to their home for the first time and looked at the space around them. It was as bland as ever but Tom smiled as he turned his eyes to the center of the main living space. There, sat an old and battered-looking settee that slanted heavily to one side. "Look," he said excitedly as he walked over to the piece of furniture "they've left us a-" but he stopped, for as he sat down on the feeble couch it collapsed beneath him. Sybil laughed out loud and wiping tears from her eyes said: "they probably just needed to get rid of it". "Looks like it" he replied, also laughing. The young couple continued to laugh for a minute or so and then Tom hoisted himself from the floor, rolled up his sleeves and they got to work.

They were well into an hours work when they decide to take a break. Putting down their brushes they stepped back to take a look at their progress. They had gone with white paint and had started with the main living area of the flat. Even with it not all finished you could see how massive an improvement it was on the musty grey that had colored the walls. The room looked so much brighter and Tom and Sybil beamed at each other. They then decided to close their paint tins and get some lunch. Mrs. Branson had made them sandwiches and a flask of tea that morning, so the young couple sat cross-legged on the floor and once again admired their morning's work. When they were near finished Tom turned to his fiance. "How are your sisters finding Dublin?". Finishing her mouthful Sybil replied, "Edith seems to be adjusting quite well, but Mary can't seem to get her head out of the Downton clouds". Tom chuckled, but then looking her in the eyes asked, "and how about you?". Sybil put down the tea she had begun to drink and looking back at him, took his hands answered honestly, "I have never been happier". Tom smiled, heavily exhaling as he did so. Seeing how much her answer meant to him made Sybil's heart leap. She leaned in a kissed him lovingly on the cheek. When she pulled away, Tom lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her. They held this kiss for an unforgettable moment and when they broke apart both parties were beaming from ear to ear. But unfortunately, their magical moment could not last forever, so they reluctantly began to tidy up their lunch and got back to work.

They had been hard at work for a further two hours and had made substantial progress. Their main living area was now pretty much finished and the new bright white of the walls soaked up the light from the window that overlooked the city below. Sybil bent down to get some more paint on her brush when she felt something cold trickle down the back of her neck. She instinctively looked up but turned to her left when she heard a snicker. She turned around to see Tom doubled over laughing and when she brought her hand to the cold spot on her neck she knew why. Tom had flicked his paintbrush at her spraying cold, wet paint all over her back and neck. She gasped, a shocked smile spreading across her face and quickly bent down and wet her paintbrush. She then proceeded to fling the brush's content at her fiance. Tom, who was still bent over laughing, shot up when he felt the cold paint hit his head. He straightened up slowly, mouth wide open and Sybil couldn't contain herself as she watched the paint slowly drip down his face. She screamed as he bent down to the paint bucket and ran to the other end of the small room laughing as she tried to dodge the paint being flung at her. She failed miserably and gasped again as cold paint now dripped down her face. She ran back over to her paint tin and then chased him around the room, both of them laughing hysterically. They continued their paint war for a few more minutes until they tired themselves out from laughing and decide to end their day's work.

Mrs. Branson, who was making dinner in the kitchen, gave the pair a funny look as they came past the window with patches of white paint all over their faces. They hadn't seen her and she was going to ask when they came in the door but just smiled to herself as the young couple came threw the door and ran up the stairs laughing. They emerged some 20 minutes later wearing new clothes and the ends of their hair wet from the water used to scrub the paint off their faces. They both jumped when they saw her standing in the kitchen as they had not expected her to be home yet. "You missed a bit," Mrs. Branson smirked gesturing to Sybil's hair. The poor girl blushed bright red and her hand flew to the spot Mrs. Branson had pointed out. Tom who had tried with all his might to prevent the laugh that followed the remark, burst as Sybil turned and quickly made her way back upstairs. "Poor Sybil," she chuckled, "I hope I haven't upset her". Tom who was laughing heartily now took a moment before answering. "I doubt it, she really likes you you know". Mrs. Branson smiled. "Are you happy mam?" he asked. She put down the pot she was holding and turned to her son. "Are you happy?" she asked. Tom, although a bit confused replied, "Yes, I don't think I've ever been happier". Nodding her head and turning back to her cooking she said: "Then you have my answer". Tom beamed at his mother and turned to follow Sybil upstairs. Making sure he didn't see her, Mrs. Branson put the pot back down and watched him go. She knew Tom had meant what he said because come to think of it, she had never seen Tom happier then she had these past few weeks. To top that, he'd said that Sybil really liked her. She smiled at this thought as she continued to prepare that night's meal.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be taking any more long breaks and should have the last chapter up very soon. As always reviews are very much appreciated and thank you for reading.


	7. MrandMrsBranson

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me to the end of my story! Your support means the absolute world to me and you've al be so kind so once again thank you! Also please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes I'm whirring this chapter on mobile. With that said I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

Mr and Mrs Branson

After what had seemed like an eternity the day had finally come. The day that everything she had ever hoped, ever dreamed would come true. It was at last, Sybil Crawley's wedding day. She had woken early that morning, butterflies filling her stomach as the days significance washed over her. Tom had gone along with his father to sleep at his brother's house the night before leaving just the ladies in the house to get ready. Kitty had told her not to bother getting dressed so she came downstairs in her dressing gown to a hearty breakfast and a soon to be mother in law that seemed just as excited as her for the day ahead. She had poked her head into Edith's room to see if her sisters were awake and chuckled when she heard Mary snap at Edith while she dressed her. There was no sign of them when Kitty and Sybil finished breakfast so they decided to get ready. Kitty went first as she would be quickest to get ready. She wore a beautiful but simple pale blue dress which paired with a gorgeous hat of the same color and when she'd finished fixing her hair she turned excitedly to Sybil and asked, "are you ready?"

About half an hour later, Kitty slid the last pin into Sybil's hair to secure the veil and watched as her future daughter in law stood to view herself in the mirror. It was 100 times more beautiful than Sybil remembered it and she beamed from ear to ear as Kitty once again wiped away tears. She turned and gave her mother in law to be a warm hug and whispered into her ear, "thank you". Kitty trying to keep the tears to a minimum only managed a nod and a huge smile before opening her bedroom door to go back to the kitchen.

Mary and Edith had arrived shortly after the two had finished breakfast and were again squabbling over something but when Mary caught a glimpse of her younger sister out of the corner of her eye, the room fell silent. Edith clapped a hand to her mouth and Mary's fell open as the young woman entered the room in the stunning silk dress. "Oh Sybil!" Mary exclaimed, uncharacteristically throwing her arms around her sister and Edith too stunned for words followed suit, with surprisingly no objection from her older sister. The three then embraced for the last time as Crawleys before following Kitty out the door to where her husband was waiting in a cart to take them to the church.

The Branson's neighbors cheered and waved as they went past and Sybil beamed, waving back at them as they made the short journey to the chapel. When they finally stopped at the steps, Mary and Edith gave their sister one last kiss, wishing her all the luck in the world before entering the church. Kitty too imparted a kiss and well wishes before following the two inside. Mr. Branson, who had warmed to Sybil quite a bit these passed few weeks, then offered her his arm with a smile as the organ began to play and they too entered the chapel. Tom had turned as soon as the music started playing and his mouth dropped to the floor as he watched his bride walk toward him. He had dreamed of this ever since he first laid eyes on her, but now as she came elegantly down the aisle he was having trouble believing that it wasn't a dream. When she reached his side, he slowly lifted the dainty veil from her face and whispered, "you look beautiful". She smiled at him and the young couple turned to face the alter.

"I do". The couple left the church hand in hand to cheers and grains of rice falling around them as Tom helped his wife back into the cart. They waved to Tom's family as they moved away and just before turning the corner, they kissed passionately to an enormous cheer from the Branson clan. They then rejoined them at the presbytery just down the road for food, drinks and dancing. Their first dance had been slow and romantic, Tom taking in every inch of his beautiful bride as they waltzed gracefully around the room. But as the afternoon turned to evening and the evening into night, Sybil had thrown off her shoes and was dancing as fast as her dress would allow to the lively traditional music Tom's family skillfully played, laughing out loud as she was passed and spun from person to person. When it was time for the couple to depart, the room raised a glass to them and waved them off once more. They held hands the whole way back to their flat and when they reached the entrance, Tom helped his bride from the cart and giving his father a final nod led her into the complex.

The couple giggled as they accended the stairs, but instead of leading her into their finished apartment Tom took her up another flight of stairs to a door at the very top of the building. When he opened it, he led his wife onto the roof of the complex where a rug, champagne and two glassses were waiting for them. Sybil gasped when she saw it and kissed her husband before looking up. It was a beautifully clear night and you could see every star above them and she gazed upward in awe, letting the cool night air flow over her face. Then Tom tunrned to her and said "come on" gesturing to the rug and taking back up her hand, he led her to the little set up. Then his voice dropped to a whisper once again as he looked into her ocean eyes and said, "We can lie back and look at the stars".

**Well, there it is. The final chapter of my story. As I mentioned above I cannot thank you all enough for the support you have shown me throughout my story and I hope more than anything that you've enjoyed it. I'm thinking of doing a follow up to this story so if that's something you'd like to see than please let me know. Thank you all once again and goodbye for now. **


End file.
